Percy Jackson: Gone One Shot
by greekgirl211
Summary: 'Thalia squeezed my shoulders hard. "Calm down Annabeth.  Percy will be fine. We will find him." She should have listened to her but she doesn't and now, she has to pay the price. "See you, Percy" REVIEW! -No flames-


**Whew! I have good news guys! My sums were all good so I was able to get a break, and witha lot of persuasion, a really long break at that! Unfortunately, it's not long enough to write any long chapters so, I've decided to make a new story, err, two new stories. Check out the other one!**

* * *

><p>Darkness. Thick darkness surrounded me making me claustrophobic. Voices whispered out of the depths of the darkness repeating my name over and over again. "Who's there?" I shouted, panic sinking in. The voices became louder in response to my question. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. It stuck in my throat unable to escape, just like me. Darkness and silence engulfed me and I almost lost my sanity. "Who are you?" "What do you want from me?" A silky, feminine voice crept out of the darkness. It was laughing. Laughing at me. After what seemed like an eternity, it spoke, "Poor dear, you're lost aren't you?" "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I demanded. "My, my. You're so much like you're mother, Athena. As for who I am, you'll find out in time, honey. I've brought you here to watch a glimpse of what is to come."<p>

Sunlight flooded my vision and I was back at Camp Half- Blood. Only, it wasn't really Camp. Everything was there, the big house, the strawberry fields, even Zeus's fist but, still. A stab of realization struck me. The Camp was eerily quiet. The grounds were deserted and no sound came from the cabins. I managed to pick out a sobbing sound coming from the beach. I followed it. Two people sat on the sea's edge. One was patting the other on the back and whispering encouraging words to the other but, the other girl was the one who I had heard sobbing. She had familiar golden blonde hair and wore the Camp's orange t-shirt. A Yankees cap was stuffed in her pocket. I realized with a start that it was me. I was the one who was crying. I peered closely at her friend or my friend. She also had blonde hair. Unlike me however, she was wearing a black death to Barbie t-shirt which was mostly covered by her silver parka. A silver tiara sat on her head. It was Thalia. I crept closer wanting to hear their- my conversation. "We've searched everywhere Thalia. He's nowhere to be seen." I frowned. He? There was only one person who's a he who I would cry for if he went missing. My eyes widened in anxiousness. It couldn't be! He can't be missing! He has the freaking curse of Achilles for Hades's sake! Thalia patted my back again. "We'll find him Annabeth. He's probably just trying to pull off some silly disappearing stunt." Even as she said that, I knew she was worried about this boy too. "He wouldn't do that Thalia. You know how he is! He'll never put his friend's through this type of worry!" Thalia squeezed my shoulders hard. "Calm down Annabeth. Percy will be fine. We will find him." Percy. I froze. Percy was missing? It took some time for those words to register in my head. Panic bubbled up in my chest. Percy was missing! Oh gods. No. No! NO! The scene faded and the voice came back. "You see, Annabeth. This is the inevitable. You can't stop it." She laughed again. "Sweet dreams, honey."

Suddenly, I opened my eyes and I was no longer surrounded in darkness. Percy's face was watching me, worry etched in his face. "Annabeth are you alright?" I didn't answer. I had already thrown my arms around him. "You're here. You're here. You're here." I repeated like an incantation. Percy shifted uneasily and I heard somebody clearing their voice behind me. Malcolm. "Well, I'd better leave now," he muttered with a cherry red face. As soon as the door closed, Percy pulled himself out of my grasp and held me at arm's length. "What was that all about?" I just shook my head, still unable to shake away the dream. "Bad dream?" he guessed. That's not even the half of it, I thought but I nodded my head all the same. This time, it was him who hugged me first. I folded into his hug. He smelled like the ocean's breeze and just being with him made all my worries fade away. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I hesitated. Should I? I mentally slapped myself. He'd probably think I was crazy. It probably was nothing anyway, I tried to convince myself. "It was nothing," I lied. He looked incredulous. "Oh really?" I could feel my face burning. "Yeah." Percy took that as a hint and kept silent. We stayed like that in companiable silence before he said, "Well, I'd better go. Tyson will be worried." He laughed silently. I knew what he meant. If Tyson woke up in the middle of the night alone, he'd bawl his eyes out. I hesitantly unwrapped myself from him. He stood up. " See you in the morning, Wise Girl." He shot me a smile that made butterflies churn in my stomach. "See you," I whispered watching as he made his way to the door. A small part of my mind screamed at me to stop him. To tell him about my dream but, I paid no attention. The door closed and the lights clicked off. I fell into a restless sleep that night, filled with the voice.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
